Conventional passive noise control systems may include “insulation” elements, silencers, vibration mounts, damping treatments, absorptive treatments, e.g., ceiling tiles, and/or conventional mufflers, e.g., mufflers as may be used in the automobile industry. The dimensions and/or mass of such passive noise control systems may usually depend on the acoustic pattern length of the noise intended to be reduced. Generally, passive noise control systems implemented to reduce noises of relatively low frequencies are bulky, large, heavy and/or expensive.